


B is for Batgirl

by homerprairies



Series: Normily A-Z Challenge [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Batman - Freeform, F/M, Mashup, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Normily - Freeform, One-Shot, emily kinney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerprairies/pseuds/homerprairies
Summary: A mashup of Batman. Norman Wayne describes his love and crave for Selina Kyle.





	

The flirting, the bossiness, The flexibility. She was so, so... irresistible. He couldn’t take it. Sometimes, she ran her way up his back and caused to him to be really desperate. She was his taste, but she was technically a criminal. Always around Gotham City, hopping place to place like the cat she was. _She was **Catwoman**_. Just saying her name made him run crazy. Selina Kyle. Her birth name was Emily, but she preferred to use her middle name. They known each other since his parents died. He was trying to save the world, she realize this world didn’t need saving, nor did the city. It was a piece of shit. Full of crooks and psychos and murderers. There were good people, like Ivy and Jim. That was all you were gonna get, except for the police. Last time he saw her without her mask was about 5 months ago. He managed to control himself and not attack her into a raging kiss. As soon as she slipped her cat shaped hat off, A river of blonde hair rushed down her black suit. Her blue marble eyes and her curves. Seriously, how did they not make out after? She laughed wildly. “You just cannot get enough of me. Can you, Norman?” Selina giggled. _Emily Selina Kyle_ , the girl that drives Norman Wayne wild. "No." He spits it out. It doesn't matter anyway the words were in their presence all along. He knew it, she knew it, even Gotham City knew it. "No, I can't, _Selina_."


End file.
